1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an earphone wire, particularly to a radiation-resistant device arranged on signal lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Respecting the popularity of mobile communication devices, a large number of the wireless transmission products are produced for fulfilling people's needs so various radiation waves are invisibly full of human living environment, resulting in the potential impact on human health. In particular, the mobile phone is the essential item in the modern life. When being close to the ear to talk on the mobile phone, the electromagnetic waves make great impact on the human brain. Therefore, to avoid the human brain damage caused by the electromagnetic waves, human can use not only the hands-free mobile phones but the earphone wire.
With the reference to FIG. 1, a conventional earphone wire 30 comprises a sound-source connecting plug 31, signal lines 32 and a speaker 33. The earphone wire 30 allows the sound-source connecting plug 31 to pick up the signals from an inner layer of a mobile phone such that the radiation may be conducted by the sound-source connecting plug 31. In addition, the speaker 33 is placed directly in the ear so that the radiation from the mobile phone may cause damage to human health for a long term use.